How To Lose Byakuya's Patience In 10 Days
by Vermillion Star
Summary: Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is a man with ONE facial expression. He has a deep rein over his emotions and has depth of patience that is difficult to fathom. That is until the incorrigible bunch of vice-captains, ryoka and friends gang up on him.
1. Chapter 1 - Plot Formed

**Author's Note: **The idea of this story spawned from the movie entitled 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'. Other than the movie title itself, my fan fiction has nothing to do with the movie's plot line, there is nothing romantic here. I repeat, no romance involved but just pure silliness and rowdiness.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. _I wish for it though :P_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**DAY 0 : Plot Formed**

Renji walked inside the bar looking very tired as much as very pissed. His 6'2" frame temporarily blocked the entrance whilst he surveyed the whole room to look for his companions. Of course, it wouldn't take more than a second to spot the group. Who would missed an assembled pack of odd people such as this? A guy with a 69 tattoo on his face displayed on its all glory, a carrot-top, a brow-feathered face with an iconic Cleopatra-styled hair, an ample breast with a voluptuous woman OR a voluptuous woman with an ample breast…

"Oi, Renji! How long are you gonna stand there to watch us? The gang's all here!" This loud voice across the room definitely belongs to that man with a shiny head..

"Shut up, Ikaku! You talked too loud" yelled Renji as he strode towards the noisy bunch.

"Dammit! Look who's talking?" the petite shinigami growled from the far end of the table.

"Hey, midget! Good thing you spoke! I can barely see your head above the table" Renji shot back at Rukia then continued. "Can anyone bring a high-chair here?"

Howls of laughter ensued at Renji's request. Rukia banged her fist on the table, "Say that again, Pineapple Head and you are dead!"

"The hell! You and your almighty sibling always share the same passion – My neck! Why so it seems you always want my head to roll off my shoulder, huh? Glared Renji. His reiatsu flaring up like a molten lava shot up from the fiery depths of an erupting volcano.

The gang went silent. It is as if a bucket of icy cold water had been poured over with everyone. Rukia had known Renji for so long and calling his Nii-sama that way in front of everybody, he must be really over the edge.

"Chill out" Ichigo broke the silence. He stood up and motioned to Renji. "Sit down" he offered his own seat to the taller man. "We're here to relax. Keep cool, man!"

A glass of sake is handed to Renji by the 69-tatooed man. "Talk whenever you are ready. We are here to listen" HIsagi coaxed and assured the red-head.

* * *

"and so, that's just it?", the blond with shoulder length hair shinigami concluded. His blue eyes looks more sleepier than normal due to the amount of sake he had consumed.

"What do you mean by – 'that's-just-it' , huh, Kira? All things aside from the daily verbal and stare torture I receive from that mightier-than-thou Prince Byakuya, I can never ever forget the day he called me a monkey!" Renji gruffly said as he downed another shot of sake.

"Nii-sama is just referring to the parable, Renji. Besides, he did not CALL you a monkey. He just _compared_ your fight on a monkey drowning in a pool while to reach the moon by its reflection. " Rukia somewhat defended Byakuya.

"Parable….parable…My ass!" Renji slammed the table with his fist. " He, as the moon trying to be reached by the me as the monkey, is totally unacceptable and degrading. How dare him. Someday, I will get back to him, I swear". The now obviously drunk vice-captain of 6th division declared.

"I am with you" Ichigo responded as he sips his strawberry shake.

The hell? Strawberry shake? For the first time everyone noticed Kurosaki Ichigo's drink. Why is he having a shake whilst everyone else is drinking sake?

Ichigo looked around the faces staring at him. Reading their thoughts, he casually said, " Well, would anyone of you here wants to get into trouble? I am 17 years of age. Underage drinking not allowed"

* * *

The bespectacled girl quietly sat beside the blond bombshell, Rangiku. She had been listening all these time to grunts and rants by Renji and the rest of the people around the table. Everyone seems to complain about Byakuya's natural talent of irking everyone but keeps a stoic mask to himself. Byakuya seems to be unfazed by anything.

"Listen" Nanao Ise adjusted her eyeglasses as everyone turned their attention to her. "everyone here seems to share the same sentiment. All we do is complaining. Does anyone plan to do something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do", Rukia stood up, wobbling slightly. Her cheeks tinted red from drinking. "Nii-sama always got a stick stuck up his ass. I, for one, would also like to show him my Chappy is far superior than his seaweed ambassador!"

"Hey, Rukia. You have reached your limit of—"

"Shut up, carrot head! I'm not done talking yet", Rukia cut off Ichigo in mid-sentence. "I propose we put on a mission to annoy Kuchiki Taichou for the next 10 days. Don't you want to see his facial expression?" She questioned everyone while holding her head up high, so proud of what she just said. The effect of sake is evident in her overconfidence.

"Hell, yeah!", came the chorus from the table. Excited voices filled the air as everyone happily contributes to the list that Nanao is writing entitled : _How to Lose Byakuya's Patience in 10 Days._

"Why only 10 days? Can we make it longer? How about 101 days?" Rangiku asked. She began to envision putting sake on Byakuya's cup of tea, making breakfast on the next 100 days for Byakuya, joining Byakuya on his usual night walks, Byakuya this…Byakuya that….everything Byakuya. She giggled on her own thoughts. It must be hell for the Kuchiki heir but that is paradise for the buxom lady.

"Stop your insolent thoughts, Rangiku" Iba called out. "There is no time for daydreaming. We got work to do. Throw in your ideas to Nanao's list instead of keeping sassy imagination within your head only."

As the list had been completed, Renji raised his glass and cheered " One for All, All for One!", and everyone raised their glass.

"Oi, Ichigo, we are waiting for you to raise you glass of milkshake" reminded Yumichika, whose lips now boast of dark pink color of a borrowed lipstick from Rangiku.

"S-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y S-h-a-k-e NOT milkshake" Ichigo stressed his words loudly as he raises his glass to toast with the other shinigamis on the table.

_Hahaha! This will be the longest 10 days for Byakuya_, he sheepishly smiled as he then emptied his drink.

* * *

**Additional Notes**: You want to see the list, don't you? Sit back and relax. Byakuya's long days is out to begin.

*** Please do not forget to review. Reader's feedback is the author's inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dress Up With A Scarf

**Author's Note : **This is the first day that Byakuya's patience will be tested. Let's see how big the crack on his mask will be.

* Please see my additional notes at the end of the story. I don't want to spoil your reading so DON'T peek at the bottom until you read the entire chapter. Please review. I promise I'll update this story much faster than Byakuya's shunpo!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**DAY 1: Dress up with a Scarf**

The morning breeze gently caresses Byakuya's face as he leisurely strolls to his office. His pale green scarf lightly dancing with the wind, giving an almost flying-like impression of the noble as he casually strode. Unlike most of the Gotei 13's captains, he prefers to go back to the manor when his day at the office is done. He stays at Squad 6 barracks only when the situation calls for it. After all, as the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan, he has numerous responsibilities to fulfill on his personal time.

As he reached the bend of the street, two familiar faces carrying stacks of paper on their arms greeted him.

"Good morning, Kuchiki Taichou", the two vice captains chorused. The brown-eyed girl with black hair pulled into a bun held in tied cloth is vice-captain of 5th division, Momo Hinamoro . The other girl has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape is Nanao Ise, 8th division's 2nd highest ranking officer

Byakuya barely look at the ladies and continued on his tracks. He slightly nodded his head to acknowledge them. After achieving 5 meters of distance away, he suddenly stopped. He threw a glimpse at the 2 shinigami with their backs on him by now. _They are both wearing pale green scarf exactly as his._

* * *

Things have taken a more interesting turn when he entered his very own barracks. Every one of his subordinates are busy with their usual morning routines – but that's not it. Each of them is wearing a scarf on their neck, again, as exactly how he wears them. Although they are in variety of colors: blue, yellow, indigo, orange etc. Some plain while other printed with details like flowers, leaves, natural landscape and wait - a black cat?

Inwardly, he gritted his teeth but for those around him, not a bit is changed in his facial expression. It took a hundred year for him to master this dead-mask look. So how can he be upset on such trivial things?

However, Murphy's Law is somehow true.

"Good morning, Taichou" Renji Abarai his vice-captain greeted him upon entering their shared office.

Byakuya did not answer. He impassively stared at the red-haired shinigami in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this, Abarai?"

"Meaning of what, Taichou?"

"Your uniform. The scarf around your neck. " Byakuya's face and tone are still flat, totally devoid of any emotions.

" Ah, this!" Exclaimed the taller vice-captain. " Wouldn't it be nice if Squad 6 continue to serve as example to the entire Gotei 13? I mean, we all wear the same uniform and embellishment? Renji now stands proudly than ever.

Byakuya sighed. _These low-lives! How dare of them to copy my noble style?_ _Ahhhhh!_ He needs to catch some fresh air.

" Take care of the reports, Abarai. I will be out for the entire morning." His voice and face still deadpan as he Shunpo'd out. **Wrong Move.**

_So it begins,_ Renji mused to himself. For the first time, the red-hair is more than happy to oblige doing all the paperwork.

* * *

_What's going on?_ Byakuya asked himself.

Outside the walls of 6th Division, he saw the most ridiculous crowd ever._ For the love of Aizen! Why is everybody wearing a scarf just like me_?

Things are now getting into his nerves. However, his demeanor remains the same – expressionless. _I have to get to the bottom of this circus,_ the nobleman uttered to himself.

* * *

First Stop. _Hanataro Yamada._

"Why are you wearing a scarf like mine?" asked Byakuya.

Wide-eyed and trembling, the 7th seat stammered, " Taichou, the scarf helps me with my chores. You see, I can use the other end of the scarf to wash the dishes while the other end dries them. Also, mopping the floor on knees is easier using the scarf that hangs from my neck."

* * *

Second Stop. _Jushiro Ukitake._

"Why are you wearing a scarf like mine?"

"You see, Byakuya, " the white haired captain of Squad 13 replied, " I often get sick, so, the scarf doubles as a handkerchief that I can blow my nose on or cover my mouth when coughing. Besides, I can't misplace or lose it because it is always drape in my neck".

* * *

Third Stop. _Dynamic Duo – Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikaku_

"Why are you two wearing scarves around your neck?

"Two purposes,Taichou" Baldy responded. "First is to towel-dry my sweaty armpits during daytime and sparring seasons with Captain Zaraki. Second, to cover my head during night patrol so I won't catch colds".

" Uh-um… nothing more than fashion itself. It looks more chic than my old-orange neck covering. Moreover, whenever I move or the wind blows, the scarf floating around me make me feel like a butterfly!" Yumichika replied as he whirled around.

* * *

Fourth Stop. _Kurotsuchi Mayuri._

"Why are you wearing a scarf like mine?"

The creepy scientist retorts, "I will answer your question but first you must agree to become one of my laboratory specimens".

* * *

Fifth Stop. _Shunsui Kyoraku._

"Why are you wearing a scarf like mine?"

Byakuya's blood is already way past boiling point by this time. He is ready to explode anytime. _Keep calm_, he keeps repeating to himself.

"Oi, Byakuya-boy, did you just drop by for me to answer that question?" the pony-tailed captain of 8th division said with a small smile curled at the end of his lips before continuing, " Well, I decided to update my garb with a scarf. I can see it has become quite a craze around Seireitei. Don't you think? In addition, it helps in wiping out the drool on my face during afternoon naps"

* * *

_That is the last straw! I have to see Soutaichou and get things straighten out._ Byakuya storms toward Division 1 barracks. _Nobody can trample on my Kichiki pride! _His hands on the hilt of his sword as if ready to call forth senbonsakura anytime to annihilate everyone.

* * *

He finds the General of Gotei 13 sitting on a chair , facing the window of his room.

"Apologies for my intrusion, Soutaicho, but I have to speak with you immediately. You see, these impudent shinigamis copied my -"

The Kuchiki clan leader stopped in mid-sentence as soon as Commander Yamamoto turned his seat around to face him.

Byakuya's face was priceless. His jaw dropped. His eyes wider than ever, raised eyebrows involuntary twitching in anger. This is the first crack on his stoic mask.

"Why are you wearing a scarf like mine?"

Captain Commander Yamamoto replied, " Why not? You see, I'm an old man. During battle, I normally take off my upper garment. The scarf helps my neck and back from getting cold."

* * *

At the Shinigami Women's Association office.

"Lady Yoruichi, did you capture Kuchiki Taicho's expression?" Rangiku asked.

" Who do you think you are talking to, eh?" Yoruichi handed the pictures to her.

Mission Day 1 : Success

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki Manor.

For the first time, Byakuya can be heard yelling to the servants, " Get me the clan's tailor NOW!"

The following day, Byakuya wears a variation of the captain haori. A high collar was tailored on it with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners.** The pale green scarf is no longer part of his attire.**

* * *

**Author's Additional Notes: **There you go! Now, you all know the reason why after 17 months of Aizen's defeat, Byakuya appeared with an updated look. This reason is suppose to be a secret in Seireitei. Please don't tell anyone that I told you. Well then, gotta hide before Byakuya finds out. See Yah!

**P.S. **_Please do not forget to review. I would love to hear from you!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sport A Noble Hairstyle

**Author's Note: **This marks the 2nd day when Byakuya's stoic mask will be put to test. Want to find out what happens? Keep on reading!

**P.S.** Additional notes where placed at the bottom so as not to spoil your reading pleasure. Thanks for the feedback and PMs. Keep 'em coming! Luv you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**DAY 2: Sport a Noble Hair Style**

Kuchiki Byakuya look carefully at his reflection in the mirror. He likes the newly deviated captain haori his personal tailor made for him. It does not matter to the powerful clan leader how his tailor pull it off overnight. What matters now, he will not wear the same scarf which the ill-bred shinigamis mockingly copied.

His hands carefully adjusted the kenseikan on his hair, making sure they are fastened enough. These hairpieces symbolize his high nobility stature in Seireitei. Made from the rarest and finest platinum, it costs thousand times more than the common silver or hundred times than the customary gold.

Satisfied with how his new haori and kenseikan match as ensemble, he stepped out of the manor and was welcomed by the early rays of the sun. His pale skin and flawless features looks ethereal in the morning sunlight.

Yesterday's event is still vivid in his mind. Not wanting to see (yet) those irksome faces, Byakuya shunpo'd out from the manor directly unto his office.

* * *

It is already mid-morning but Byakuya's lieutenant is still nowhere to be seen. _Where is Abarai?_ _These reports need to be submitted to Commander Yamamoto before noontime._ The aristocrat tried to contain his growing displeasure with Renji's tardiness but unsuccessful. He grew more restless as minutes passed by.

There was some sort of growing concentration of reiatsu at the west of the outside walls of Squad 6 base. Byakuya felt his chest growing heavy as the incident of the day before flashed before him. He is having second thoughts of going there. Yet, the unusual stillness of his division's ground had already caught his attention all morning which he tried to downplay.

Finally, he stood up_. Something is amiss here. I'd better investigate_, he concluded to himself. Byakuya briskly walked all the way towards the target.

A decision he would regret.

* * *

Gasped from the female shinigamis are audible enough for the Frost Prince as he passed by. The male populace could only gawk at him with envy. His new look is definitely more flattering than ever. With his flawless chiseled face, perfectly sculpted body and stately composure, how can anything go wrong?

Byakuya made an abrupt stop. A hundred meters away, A mini-booth stood with a glaring signage: Hair Majesty**.** But that's not it. The crowd of shinigamis around the area have the same thing in common : black hair and kenseikan!

_The hell?_ uncharacteristically muttered Byakuya to himself as he shunpo'd to the middle of the carnival obviously held in his honor.

The booth holds different kenseikan styled hairpieces along with numerous black wigs. _No, this time I will save my breath in asking why they are wearing kenseikan like mine!_ The murderous rising reiatsu of the Frost Prince is enough for the shinigamis to scamper for their dear lives…

"Chire Senbonsakura!"

Million of pink petals darted towards the mini-booth but….

"Sōten ni zase Hyōrinmaru!"

A wall of ice countered the deadly petals from destroying the stand.

Byakuya stood frozen not by the ice that countered his attack but what his eyes landed on._ A little kid with black spiked hair - wearing a kenseikan?_ _No way in hell! I never had an heir with Hisana! Perhaps with a geisha when I was drunk? No, no, NO! I have never been __that__ drunk! _His mind busily wandered deep inside.

"I thought nobilities are taught that it is rude to stare", a deep voice emanated from the little figure.

Byakuya snapped back into his senses. That shikai command. That voice. Hitsugaya Toshiro?

The Frost Prince and the Ice Lord squarely look at each other eyes.

_For the Uruhara's sake! Why do I need to ask? I thought I wouldn't anymore!_ He reminded himself but he needs answer.

"Why is your hair black with kenseikan like mine?" Byakuya sharply asked.

" Asked your fukutaichou", came his ice cold answer.

* * *

To avoid losing his stately composure like the day before, Byakuya decided to come after Renji instead of engaging with his (if ever) possible future look-alike heir.

"Taichou!" Renji's voice called Byakuya. If it is not for the reiatsu, the nobleman would not even recognize his vice-captain standing at the alleyway.

The 6th Squad Lieutenant no longer wears a scarf around his neck. Good? Nope. It is still bad. His shock of red-hair is gone so is his pony tail. Byakuya quickly recalled the magazines brought home by Rukia from the human world.

His appearance is a total disillusionment rather of an insult to the Frost Prince. Renji's head is full of long black hair clasped in place by 5-metal looking hairpieces colored in pink. His overall look is much of a cross between Lady Gaga and rockband Kiss. It is such a pain to look at him.

"I'll stop this insanity now", Byakuya's reiatsu flared up.

* * *

" Oh boy!" Byakuya's nearby! " Zaraki bolted up from his seat upon sensing the strong reiatsu of the aristocrat. "Let's go Yachiru. I want to have some fun!" And the battle-loving captain of Squad 11 sprinted towards his target.

* * *

"Woah, wait Taichou!" Renji yelled as he tried to stop his captain from releasing senbonsakura. "You do not have to be angry. I mean, can we talk about this?

"I have do not have time to waste asking you questions".

"Well, I have to time to spare giving you explanations", Renji retorted.

"You have 3 seconds"

"What is that you don't like? My black hair or the pink kenseikan?

"Chire Senbonsakura"

* * *

The scattered millions of blade-like petals were suddenly displaced by an equally strong reiatsu standing between Byakuya and Renji.

"I am bored as hell! A good fight with you is all I need! " Zaraki's loud booming voice arose from the dust created by his usual rowdy entrance.

_Zaraki?_ As dusts slowly settles in, Byakuya's face became a display of bewilderment. _Mother-of-hen! Do I really have to ask?_ The Kuchiki heir stayed glued to his place.

The blood-thirsty giant of a shinigami with drawn sword stood obviously irritated by how Byakuya is staring him. Snickering, he bellowed " Seen a ghost, huh, Kuchiki?"

Well, a ghost is an understatement of how Zaraki looks.

Zaraki, with his black hair normally styled into stiff strands with attached small bells at its tips, is now adorned with what else? Kenseikan. He ridiculously looks like a porcupine with cattails caught in its quills_. A repulsive porcupine with an eye patch, to be exact, _Byakuya confirmed in his head.

Byakuya wanted to make fun of how the barbarian of the Gotei 13 look like but his noble breeding stopped him from doing so.

_No matter what, I need to ask_. Byakuya gritted his teeth, about to deliver his famous one-liner when another strong reiatsu appeared.

Sajin Komamura.

"My, my! How rude of you to fight right in front of my squad station!" growled the captain of Squad 7 as he joined the fray.

Renji, Zaraki and Byakuya did not move a muscle. Even Yachiru, latched on Zaraki's back is astounded. The silence is deafening.

In front of them is Komamura the anthropomorphic wolf (although he is often mistaken for a dog), the giant amongst the captains. It is not his towering height of 9 feet 5 inches that concerned them but how he appeared to be.

In between his doggy ah-uhm… wolfy ears are - kenseikan! Nevermind how those hairpieces manage to stay clasped on his fur but how he looks like with them. It was more of an Akita ready for a dog show!

_This is too much. First, Toshiro. Next, Renji. Then, Zaraki. Now, Komamura?_ Byakuya finally let out his pent up emotions much to the surprise of everyone.

It's an unforgettable moment.

Byakuya starts laughing so hard as if there is no tomorrow. His eyes were tightly shut while his hands firmly holds his belly. Streams of tears streaks down his cheeks while he hollered in amusement. His laughter thundered into the streets of Seireitei all the way into the halls of Gotei 13 squads. He finally slows down, gasps for air and open his eyes wide filled with mischief. Whilst trying to gain composure he manage to say;

"Come with me Komamura. We have a black cat to chase" then once again bursted into laughter.

* * *

_Has the existence of Soul Society ended? _Kyoraku and Ukitake shared the same thoughts when the reverberating laughter of Byakuya reached their ears.

* * *

At the Shinigami Men's Association office.

"Hey, did you capture Kuchiki Taichou's fit of laughter? Hisagi asked the man wearing black sunglasses.

"How could I missed it when they are in front of our barracks?" the president of SMA, Tetsuzaemon Iba replied.

"Hmmmm.. I was looking forward of him wreaking havoc in Seireitei after losing his patience ", Ikaku disappointingly remarked.

"It's alright, at least we know Kuchiki Taicho is capable of laughing" Yumichika, the flamboyant shinigami with orange neck covering asserted. "It's a huge enough chip on his dead-man's mask!"

Mission Day 2 : Success.

* * *

_***_Did not lose patience, eh? They are dead wrong_.***_

At the Kuchiki Manor.

Byakuya glanced at the grandfather's clock standing at the end of the hallway. It is already way past midnight.

_If I'm going down, I'll take you all with me._ Byakuya compressed his reiatsu and stealthily stood atop of Sōkyoku Hill , guiding senbonsakura into the unsuspecting shinigamis on their sleeping quarters.

Nobody messes with Kuchiki Byakuya and gets away with it. Nobody.

* * *

The following day, Byakuya sports shorter hair and wears hairpieces at the back of his head. **It is noted that these hairpieces are not kenseikan. **

Moreover, it is noted that on the same day, more high ranking shinigamis sports either shorter hair or a different hairstyle : Toshiro, Zaraki, Yumichika, Matsumoto… and the list continues. All courtesy of senbonsakura.

* * *

**Author's Additional Notes:** Well then, that's the story why Byakuya no longer wears kenseikan. On the other hand, please don't tell anyone that it is senbonsakura who did the entire haircut and re-styling of Toshiro, Isane, Zaraki etc after the 17-months post-timeskip, okay? That's supposed to be a secret. Now, I have to hide as I heard Bya-kun hunts down anyone who spills his secrets. See Yah!

P.S. Please do not forget to review. I would love to hear from you!

**Djinfiend:**_ I would love to tell you where Byakuya kept his discarded scarf and kenseikan but he would kill me for it. Hahaha! Who knows, I might divulge his secret in time! :p _


	4. Chapter 4 - Ignore Him

**Author's note:** This chapter is quite long, 'coz you all know that Byakuya couldn't easily lose his composure with unfounded silliness. Well, that is _IF _paranoia has not yet set in. Well, who wouldn't be paranoid after being consistently in spotlight for 2 consecutive days?

Additional author's notes/explanation at the end. Don't peek until you read the entire chapter! Read and review, thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – **

**Day 3 – Ignore Him**

"Huh! Paper here. Paper there. Paper everywhere!" Renji grumbled as he tried to clear some space on his table. The fukutaichou of the 6th division heaved a loud sighed as he slumped on his chair. Seemingly oblivious to the pair of steel-grey eyes which are throwing daggers at him, he thumbed through the several pages of the reports lying in front of him.

"Stop your non-sense whining, Abarai. You won't finish any of the paperwork by complaining" The cold threatening voice of Byakuya sliced the deep silence of room. He intently stared at the red-haired shinigami and waited for the usually anticipated apology. None came.

Renji continued to flip through each page of the report, stopping here and there whenever something caught his attention. For the first time, he appears to be totally focused on the task at hand that even the strong presence of his Captain does not seem to affect him at all.

Byakuya elegantly re-straighten his back on the chair. Though the noble's movement is very slight, the air of authority that gushed forth when he makes one is enough to unnerve a hibernating bear. In a classy manner, he then cleared his throat and tapped his trigger finger on top of his large office table. This gesture signifies one word - Danger.

Renji did not show even the slightest hint of noticing the young aristocrat nor the menacing reiatsu that envelops its owner. He is totally lost within himself.

Obviously irked by his fukutaichou's unresponsiveness, the noble stood up from his chair and briskly crossed the short distance between his table and Renji's.

"Are you deliberately ignoring me? Byakuya's is standing right in front of Renji's desk. His stately stature dangerously loomed over the sitting figure of the tattooed shinigami

Finally, Renji diverted his eyes from the table to meet Byakuya's steely-gaze. With eyes wide as a bowl upon seeing his captain standing right in front of him, he had both of his hands reached to his ears, plucked a pair of small rounded object attached by sort of a white cord into a small device, and asked " Do you need anything from me, Captain?"

"What is that?" Byakuya ignored the latter's question but instead glared at the object at Renji's hand. _How come I did not notice this white cord dangling from his ears earlier_? He realized that his irritation got the better of him at this time.

Renji stood up from his chair and grinned, "Taichou" , his voice sounded radiant and enthusiastic. "This is a gift from Uruhara-san. It is called iPod. We can listen music from this. Would you like to try it, sir?"

* * *

Byakuya quietly stared at the rock garden he had installed in front of his living quarters at the 6th squad barracks. Although he seldom uses the captain's private room for overnight stays, he would oftentimes spend his break time in here, to briefly escape the confines of his office.

He gazed at the confiscated device from Renji.

_That imbecile! He dared to ignore me with just a piece of junk from Uruhara?_

* * *

A little pink-haired girl stumbled in front of Byakuya on his way back to his office room. He looked at the tiny figure looking up to him.

_Just great! I forgot to bring some candies for this half-a-pint size bundle-of-bother! How will I make her go away?_ He thought to himself. Yachiru is very much used to getting small treats from the noble in exchange of leaving him alone.

However, to Byakuya's amazement, Yachiru just silently watched him as if contemplating and shunpo'd out of sight. No word. No reaction. No hassle. Just plain nothing.

For a moment, the noble's eyes flashed a hint of surprise. _Fine. Ignore me. Good riddance_

* * *

The sophisticated Captain of 6th squad set forth towards 3rd division on hurried steps. He has a late morning meeting with the reinstated captain, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. From around the bend, a couple of distance away from him, emerged the chatting female shinigamis – Nemu, Isane and Rangiku

_Curse of the Black Cat!_ he thought. _Here comes an annoying bunch_. His dislike for them emanated from the fact that they are either stalking to capture his picture or lounging at the Kuchiki manor as unwelcomed guests. He set his vision to the farthest object he could see ahead to avoid eye contact.

The ladies passed by without casting him a glance. It is as though they did not see him at all. He briefly stopped in his tracks, lost in mixed emotions

Used to being stalked, chased and stared at by women, Byakuya is perplexed. _What just happened?_ _It is impossible for them not to see me_. _Did they just ignore me?_

* * *

Byakuya's mind gets further entangled in his own thoughts, thus, instead of taking the path towards 3rd division, he ended at the west gate of 9th division.

_I can still make it on time for my meeting with the 3__rd__ division's captain if I enter 9__th__ division's west gate and exits at south gate. That will be just a few blocks away from 3__rd__ division's main entry, _Byakuya assured himself.

At the southern exit, Byakuya saw 2 familiar shinigamis sitting inside the guard house, Hisagi and Kira. Both cast a quick glance at the approaching aristocrat. A very quick and _empty_ glance. Neither one of them glanced again nor acknowledged the passing presence of the 6th squad captain.

Byakuya throw a furtive glimpse at the 2 vice captains as he shunpo'd to the 3rd division. He wanted to make sure that none of them is wearing the same earpiece device he confiscated earlier from Renji.

_Have I just been ignored?_

* * *

The meeting between the captains of 6th division and 3rd division was a quick one. However, in between the discussion, Byakuya's mind would wander off to other things.

_Did I just become paranoid due to the events of the last 2 days? Did they finally decide to leave me alone? OR, are they really ignoring me?_

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the thought of being ignored. He definitely does not like any unnecessary attention as he finds them appalling but definitely, he despises being disregarded.

* * *

It was already lunchtime and the shinigamis started to fill the streets of Seireitei for their personal time. However, it was not the case for the areas where Byakuya is walking. Streets remain almost deserted.

Byakuya is very much used to seeing people intimidated by his mere presence. Yet today, he felt different.

_Wait! That impudent shinigami who just skirted by the nearby building, wasn't that Iba_? Yet again, he did not indicate any signs of noticing Byakuya!

* * *

The Frost prince leapt to the top of the nearest quarters. He closed his eyes and recalled the events that transpired in the morning, he realized that aside from Rose with whom he has a meeting and Renji which required to be yanked back into reality, nobody, as in n-o-b-o-d-y has yet spoken to him!

He slowly opened his eyes. Squinting at the mid-day sun, he rushed forward to validate his suspicion.

* * *

There it is!

Byakuya shunpo'd towards the black cat lounging lazily under the shade of a huge tree. The cat with golden eyes lazily looks at the noble, as if assessing him. With final disinterested look, the feline curled itself back into a sleeping position.

Byakuya took a step forward. "Shihōin Yoruichi" he called out.

The cat flicked its ears. Yawned. It then stretched its sleek body against the grass before walking away towards the thick foliage.

Byakuya gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

_Did I just been ignored by this malevolent cat?._

* * *

The noble wants to resolve the issue by escalating to the Head Captain Yamamoto. He shunpo'd towards 1St Squad station.

Then, a loud thud was heard. From the other side of the crossroad, a few block away from Squad 11's base, Byakuya collided head-on with whom else? Zaraki!

Byakuya gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto waiting for Zaraki to strike. Nothing happened.

Zaraki just stood on the spot. He is just sticking his little finger on his ears.

Byakuya was flabbergasted! It is not by how Zaraki dares to clean his ears in public but why his adversary chose to ignore him.

" Are you ignoring me? "Byakuya blurted to the taller man who is busy cleaning his ears..

No response.

"Are you ignoring me? " The flame in the raised tone of Byakuya's voice is explicit.

No reaction.

Finally… "ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? " The captain of 6th squad yelled at the top of his lungs that synchronized with the spiked of his reiatsu. His voice reverberated into the empty streets.

"Huh_?"_ Zaraki glanced at the raging man standing few feet away from him.

"Is that all you can say?", Byakuya did not try to hide his displeasure. He unsheathed senbonsakura. After all, a little skirmish would help to ease his blazing frustration.

"Chire Senbonsakura".Byakuya strike first.

Uncharacteristically of Zaraki, he did not draw out his zanpakuto. He dodged Byakuya's attack. Came the second. Third. Fourth. Then lost count of the numerous attacks directed to him.

Byakuya is now more furious. _Nobody ignores a Kuchiki. Nobody disregards Kuchiki Byakuya. Nobody! _His angry thoughts are reflected to each of the deadly blade of senbonsakura.

Zaraki evaded all of them. The battle-worshipper head of Squad 11 not even unsheathed his sword nor attempted to do so. There was never any resistance from the slash-happy captain.

When the dust and dirt had finally subsided, Byakuya stood panting in the middle of destroyed infrastructure. Squad 11's nearby training facility was eradicated along with _everything_ that's within senbonsakura's radius.

* * *

**At Squad 1 Headquarters. Office of the Head Captain.**

"Perhaps you all know by now why you are here?" The millennium-year old head of the Gotei 13 started. Commander Yamamoto is standing in front of the assembled shinigamis. Each of them came from different divisions.

The group is comprised of high-ranking officers. Byakuya, Zaraki, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Nemu, Isane, Rangiku, Iba and Yachiru. At the far end of the room stood both Yoruichi and Soifon.

The assembled crowd looked at each other in bewilderment. Murmurs filled the room.

"Silence!" Yamamoto growled.

"Your individual rank does not require for me to explain that defiantly ignoring a presence of a high ranking officer or a comrade is a serious offense that would require disciplinary action. Seireitei existence depends in the enforcement laws. If a simple rule cannot be observed by any of you, how it shall be expected that stringent laws will be abided?", The head captain punctuated the end of his speech with the tapping of his zanpakuto/cane.

Commander Yamamoto is famously noted for being the embodiment of conviction. He follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner.

Yoruichi stepped forward. "Soutaichou" she began. " My apologies but I do not understand, who committed this offense and with whom?" The purple-haired, former head of Onmitsukidō asked.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya escalated to my attention your objectionable antics towards him this morning. Individual disciplinary action will be carried out depending on the acceptability of your explanation." The rigid Squad Captain directed his answer to everyone present in the room.

* * *

FIRST – Yachiru.

"Bya-kun… have I been a naughty girl to you this morning?" the little pink-haired girl, mumbled as she looked at Byakuya. Her puppy-eyes ready to burst in tears.

"How dare you, Byakuya! Why do you have to drag Yachiru into this? Just how delicate your ego is to be easily hurt by a little kid?" Zaraki glared at Byakuya. Above all else, Yachiru is most precious to him. She is his adopted daughter.

"Yachiru, you're a vice-captain. Explain why you ignored Captain Byakuya this morning?" Captain Yamamoto cuts-in before Byakuya could answer Zaraki.

" I did not ignore Bya-kun" Yachiru explained. " I was supposed to ask for candies but I recalled Icchi's promise that I would get 3 big boxes of chocolates and candies from human world if I skipped eating candies even just for today."

"You quickly left without saying a word" Byakuya icily further the discussion.

"Yes, because I have to catch up with Icchi before the senkaimon closes to remind him of his promise"

_Darn..._ thought Byakuya. _Am I that pre-occupied that I did not notice the opening of senkaimon?_ Heat from embarrassment threatens to creep up to his face. _Did I jump to a wrong conclusion?_

* * *

NEXT – Renji.

"Did you ignore your own Captain?" Yamamoto pressed the red-haired man for an answer.

"My apologies, Soutaichou but I did not" Renji stammered. "I was listening to a device called iPod from Uruhara-san when he spoke to me. It was wrong of me to think that Captain Byakuya would notice the white cord dangling from my ears. My unresponsiveness caused him to think I am ignoring him despite the fact that I do not really hear him".

Then with lowered his eyes, he addressed his superior "Captain Byakuya. My apologies. You may keep the confiscated device as my token of regrets".

_As if I know how to operate that?_ The truth is, Byakuya finds it more humiliating that he overlook the physical details around Renji before reacting. Temperature rises within the noble's icy façade. _Did I hit the trigger before assessing the situation? _

* * *

FOLLOWED BY – Nemu, Isane, Rangiku

"Did the three of you deliberately ignore Captain Kuchiki?" the old, white bearded man asked the trio.

"No, sir!" chorused the three.

"We honestly did not notice Captain Kuchiki while in the middle of girls' talk" Isane, the tall vice captain of Squad 4 shyly replied.

"Is that girl-talk enough for you to disregard me?" Byakuya tried to delve deeper.

"We were chatting about the wonderbra we bought for Isane. We were explaining how it will benefit her" Nemu explained.

"Wonder-what?" Byakuya remarked.

"Wonderbra. It is a piece of inner clothing that women from the human world wear to make their boobies, erm… breasts appear bigger. " Rangiku clarified with Byakuya. She then cupped her own breast to make her point.

_Bigger what?_ He regretted that he asked. Byakuya tried to compose himself from turning red in the face upon hearing the justification of the three women. _Did I misread the circumstances back there?_

* * *

THEN – Yoruichi

"Shihōin Yoruichi" the were-cat's named were called out by Commander Yamamoto with a tight note of displeasure. "Explain yourself why you ignored Captain Kuchiki"

"Huh? I did what?" the slender, dark-skinned lady openly expressed her surprise. " I have not seen Byakuya-boy the entire day not until I was summoned to appear here."

Byakuya's blood boiled immediately ."Do not be a filthy liar. You were lounging under a big tree near-"

"near the meadow at the eastern side of the Forest of the Forgotten." Soifon cut Byakuya in mid-sentence.

"How did you know?" the aristocrat asked the current head of the Onmitsukidō. He is visibly annoyed at the obvious rescue effort of the 2nd squad captain for her beloved heroine.

"Omaeda! Bring my princess here" Soifon loudly called out to her vice-captain, which she stationed outside the Soutaichou's room in order to make him useful in situations like this.

The burly fukutaichou of 2nd Division entered the room carrying exactly what Byakuya saw under the tree – A sleek black cat with golden eyes.

"Everyone, in tribute to Yoruichi-san, meet my lovely Kuroneko-hime!" Soifon's eyes brimming with delight as she presented Yoruichi's mini-me.

_Black cat = bad omen_. _Confirmed_. Byakuya mentally gave himself a kick. _Did I make too much presumption?_

* * *

AFTERWARD – Zaraki

Commander Yamamoto suspiciously eyed the Gotei 13's battle-loving captain before speaking.

"Zaraki, is it true that you ignored Byakuya?" Even the old head captain could not believe that this man, who takes pleasure in fighting and openly dreamed of cutting down the 6th squad captain, really endured not drawing out his sword against his arch nemesis?

Zaraki smirked. "No, I did not ignore Byakuya-hime" Unlike earlier, the squad 11's barbarian voice sounded like ready to pick a fight anytime with the noble.

"How will you explain that despite with a direct impact with Byakuya, you stood there without acknowledging the other's presence?" Yamamoto continued.

"Soutaichou, I was busy pondering over the budget cut and salary suspension you imposed with my division to be used for rebuilding the infrastructure. At that moment, there is nothing in my mind except how to hurdle all the monetary issue" Zaraki brusquely discussed his financial dilemma.

Byakuya unexpectedly interjected. " Despite the havoc, you were thinking?" His sarcasm dripping with venom. The noble could not believe that this barbarian is capable of administrative thoughts.

" Yes. And all thanks to you, your highness, that our training facility was further reduced to rubble" Zaraki's disdain bathing in poison while his mind wallows in pit of desire for an all out battle with the frost prince.

A quiet showdown of stare between Freezing Glacier and Blazing Volcano ensued.

"Enough!" the hell-hot word of the commander general halted any further formation of altercation between the yin-yang of Gotei 13.

"Captain Byakuya, you shall be liable for all the destroyed facilities you caused by running amok". So far, this is the only judgment Genryuusai Yamamoto made as of yet since this unconventional investigation had started. To the dismay of Byakuya, it is a decision that favored Zaraki.

"Hai, Soutaichou". The air of elegance still wafting from the noble despite argument lost. In fact, it is not the financial aspect that gnawed on the guts of the noble but the damage on his pride of being defeated. He cast a sharp glance at the grinning Zaraki. _Darn it! How I hated this crude barbarian!_ His inner self is raging in fury along with the rising degree of his embarrassment. _Did I make a misjudge assumption? _

"Uhm..Captain Yamamoto" the ear-to-ear grinning Zaraki addressed his superior ready to make an appeal.

" What is it?"

"Soutaichou, can Squad 11's suspended salary be paid by Byakuya as well?"

"Don't push it, Zaraki"

* * *

FINALLY – Hisagi, Kira, Iba

"Did the three of you pay no heed to Captain Kuchiki?" Upon hearing the first sets of explanation, the strict Soutaichou's voice now sounded more curious than outrage. Both of his red eyes are narrowly-opened, closely watching everyone indicted.

The man with a blue scar across the face replied first. "Soutaichou" he hesitated for an instant before continuing. " We did not really see Captain Kuchiki passed by nor take notice of his reiatsu which he may have compressed during that time"

Byakuya groaned inwardly. True. Compressing his reiatsu while on the move has become his habit. Nonetheless, he will not let these three scumbags get away easily.

"Preposterous!" Byakuya blurted. "Shuuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. Both of you briefly looked outwards from the outpost and you did not see me?"

Kira offered further clarification. "Sir, we were on the lookout for Iba. We were supposed to meet there but he is running late."

"That's the truth, sir." Iba voluntarily put forward his justification against the indictment before even asked. " My apologies if it somehow appeared that I avoided Captain Kuchiki but the area where I skirted is the shortcut towards our rendezvous point."

Well, there goes another true statement. That area is a shortcut towards the southern gate of Squad 9. Byakuya felt the heat on his face climbed a notch. Still, when he plays, it is for the win.

"Then, can you enlighten everyone here with what kept you busy at the outpost that is enough reason to not see anyone passing by? Are you not supposed to keep watch?" Byakuya pushed further. His gaze steady with the trio.

"No, sir. We were not the security on duty. There is another active outpost down farther the gate. The outpost we stayed served as station for guards on break." Hisagi defended.

_Curse of the Hollows! _True. The noble controlled his emotions from showing any signs of defeat. He blasted himself. _How could I overlook that fact? _

Now, Captain Yamamoto's sense of curiosity is ignited. He wants to know what these vice-captains is up to. "So, what kept you busy at that time". The head captain demanded.

"Soutaichou, we were busy looking at the publication of the latest Playstation released from the human world" Kira replied as he unconsciously swept his bangs away from his face.

_Play-what?_ Byakuya felt his fury clambered up.

"How disgraceful!" the resentment in the deep voice of the icy noble is clearly unmistakable. " You brought a copy of that cheap, uncouth, vulgar magazine here at Seireitei? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The Soutaichou is intrigued. "What kind of publication is that Byakuya?" He prodded the noble for more information.

"Those offensive reading materials contain photographs of scantily clad females captured in somewhat suggestive seductive poses". A reflection of disgust is all over Byakuya's face as he finished off his sentence.

"Erm… With all due respect sir, that is not what a Playstation is." Hisagi quickly rationalized upon hearing Byakuya's definition. "Playstation is a gaming device in the human world. We were reading articles about the newest release."

Yoruichi chuckled and with the widest grin on her face, commented. " You are referring to Playboy magazine, Byakuya-boy!"

_What!? Is it different?_ Byakuya's extent of embarrassment is now at its peak.

Byakuya's face is undeniably dyed in crimson. His cheeks felt hotter than a ton of crushed chili pepper. For the first time ever, he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Soutaichou cleared his throat.

"Byakuya, tell me. How did you learn about this Playboy magazine?"

* * *

**At Squad 11 Barracks**.

"Zaraki Taichou, now, do you agree that patience is a virtue?" Yumichika spoke as he daintily placed the 3 boxes of assorted candies and chocolates on the wooden floor.

Yachiru immediately jumped out from behind Zaraki's back. Her squeal of delights was so loud that it irritated both Yumichika and Madarame's ears. "Icchi kept his promise!", she triumphantly declared.

"Heh! Patience." Ikaku Madarame snickered as he made himself comfortable at the corner of the room. " Zaraki Taichou gained some. Byakuya Taichou lost some. How ironic".

"Yeah! You two! if it isn't for the financial survival of this division, I would not have agreed with your ideas. Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back?" Zaraki snarled at his subordinates. He is propped on a chair watching the little pink-haired terror munching on sweets.

* * *

**Somewhere in Seireitei.**

" I never thought that in my lifetime I would see Kuchiki Taichou's face flushed with embarrassment" Isane muttered while munching on chocolates sent by Ichigo for the SWA.

"Yeah" Rangiku smiled naughtily as she recalled the rare moment earlier. "who would imagine that the keywords were wonderbra and playboy?"

* * *

**At the Kuchiki Manor.**

Byakuya quietly strolled alone near his koi pond reflecting on the day's series of unfortunate events. A thousand and one questions ran in the noble's mind.

_How did I get into this shameful mess? Why did I become so paranoid all of a sudden? Is it because of the recent consecutive events? Definitely, something is going on behind this entire circus but who is, or should I say, who are, running the show?_

A wolf-whistle broke Byakuya's train of thoughts.

"Demon were-cat, perhaps you have the brain to deduce that you are trespassing into my property?" His cold words were sharper than the blades of senbonsakura.

The human feline sitting on a branch of sakura tree laughed. "My, my, it seems your patience is running empty these past few days"

"What do you want, Shihoin?"

"I just came here to ask you"

"Be quick. I do not have time to waste with you"

"Are your Playboy issues up to date, Byakuya-boy?"

"Get lost!"

"Would you like to get a year-long subscription?

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** You see, this had become a mind-conditioning game. First you attack. Opponent will parry. Then you stop. Opponent wonders why and become overly suspicious. So what's next on the list? Watch for it soon!

Since I have divulged so much about Byakuya's guarded secrets in Seireitei and the emotions he is capable of - anger, laughter and embarrassment, I'd better go while I still can. He's out to skin me alive for spilling his secrets to humans like you!

**ADDENDUM** To find out when and how Zaraki's financial difficulty started, please refer to my other fan fiction _Powder In the Wind_.

_(P.S. – Please don't to forget to write a review! That would give me idea of how soon I need to put up the next chapter. ____PM me if you have better ideas. __Thanks!)_


	5. Chapter 5 -Disrupt His Calligraphy Class

**Author's Note: **Our dear Byakuya is tired from all the hullabaloos. The gang's finally going a little soft on him this day. Let's hope it is a welcome respite from the icy noble's perspective.

'

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Day 4 - Disrupt his Calligraphy Club**

The morning sun slowly steals the sky from the darkness of night. Along with it, the manor stirs from its stillness. Servants began their daily routine - food for their masters, cleanup of every nooks and hallways, errands all around. The garden springs back to life as birds and butterflies partake in the beauty of the unfolding scenery.

The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan momentarily savor the sweetness of the morning breeze. He braced himself for another day in the office. He shook his head. _Hollows? Menos? Arrancar? Aizen? Give me anything but whoever this idiot is! _ The recollection of the past 3 days began to take form into rage. He controlled himself. "You're a nobody. You don't deserve my attention" he defiantly announced against the unseen perpetrator when he left for office.

'

* * *

The 6th squad station steadily gain life as shinigamis come in for work. If, for others their day is just about to begin, Byakuya had already finished scouring through the wad of paperwork on his table with the appropriate attention given to them. He stood from his chair and strode towards Renji's desk to dump the paper stack there. His fukutaichou will handle the next step.

_It is still too early. I could use a cup of strong tea. _He pulled back his shoulder as he look around his office_. Not here. The captain's private chamber is better, _he considered. Briskly, the Kuchiki heir walked to his rarely use squad assigned quarters.

'

* * *

Byakuya looked at his expensively elegant watch. He is about 5 minutes late into his Calligraphy Club meet. He overslept. It is seldom that he naps especially in the morning but he was getting few hours of sleep lately due to the fact of the strain of events he was embroiled with.

He cursed under his breath. _The situation's puppeteer uses the crowd as his battlefield. Paranoia is his weapon. _His face hardened. _Wait until I get my hands on you. By then, you will know what agony means._ For the moment, Byakuya chose to stay within his familiar terrain, his fortress of solitude.

'

* * *

Calligraphy Club's headquarter is at the Kuchiki Estate. However, for today, they have agreed to use one of the Sixth's available rooms at the Art & Science Building. This is an activity where Byakuya could relax while appreciating the beauty of traditional calligraphy. This is a place where he can spend time with refined comrades, Unohana and Jushiro.

Byakuya stopped in front of the door of the calligraphy class. It is already mid-day. So far, everything is going on smoothly. He is determined to take charge of today, on his own way, in his controlled environment. A small smile curled at the end of his mouth as he opened the door.

His smile crumbled. His eyes widened. His blood boiled.

'

* * *

"Good morning, Kuchiki Taichou" a grammar-school style chorused of greetings drowned him as soon as the door opened.

The traditional calligraphy tools are there-sumi, washi, suzuri, bunchin, shitajiki, fude. So this is the correct room. It is the faces that he sees are wrong – Renji, Hisagi, Isane, Yumichika, Nemu, Ikaku, Sasakibe, Sentaro, Yachiru and … Zaraki!

If there could be anything colder than ice, it must be the one named Byakuya. He threaded to the front of the class where a cushion is laid, clearly intended for him. His walk is calculated and menacing, like that of a prowling tiger.

Byakuya refused his dignity to stoop down at the level of the shinigamis in the room. "You wish to attend a distinguish activity such as this Kenpachi Zaraki?" he addressed the other captain without even casting a glance. _A brute who could not even learn the etiquette of washing his hands before eating dared to learn calligraphy? _He annoyingly thought.

"Who told you that am here for your class? I have no interest for weakling's activities." Zaraki returned Byakuya's ridicule with favor.

He diverted his attention to his little fukutaichou, "Yachiru, you can stay here as long as you like." then turned his heels towards the door.

"This isn't a Day Care Center, Kenpachi Zaraki!" Byakuya angrily protested. Too late. Zaraki's gone.

'

* * *

Byakuya suspiciously and icily looked at the odd club-crasher. "There's no point in asking why Sentaro and Isane are here. I would presume they were both sent to represent their captains. " Byakuya addressed the group emotionless."And you, Abarai, I shall safely assume that all of your day's deliverables are done." He threw a quick death glare to his vice-captain.

Renji tensely swallowed. Isane and Sentaro robotically nodded. The three are sitting side by side, barely moving from their mats on the floor.

The noble continued "However, I can't imagine the reason why others are here." He momentarily paused. His grey eyes sharply looked at each of the club attendees, intimidating and calculating. The air around the room is stiff and unforgiving. Byakuya knew he could not kick-out this bunch of bozos in compliance with Seireitei's rule which stated that any shinigami are welcome to attend the club of their own choosing.

"I expect all of you to behave as you would in a library". Byakuya's sepulchral tone sounded more of a threat rather than a reminder. Noisiness is the last thing he would allow in this sanctuary.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" came another response in unison from the group. It came across so strongly, greatly resembles a military drill response.

Byakuya's blood began to sizzle. His patience running dangerously low based from previous days attacks on his nerves. However, his composure remained steady and collected. "This is an artistic class. Mind your voices."

He started to work on the calligraphy. His long, perfectly shaped fingers grabbed the fude. He carefully dipped its tip on the inkstone. His wrist movements are precisely graceful. The touch of his hands is so light. The brush glides on the washi perfectly, creating lines and curves that rhythmically flow together. The result was an art form at its finest.

"Sensei, this is our first time here, can you guide us how to do it? Eh…maybe the basic stuff first before we get into a more complicated one?" Hisagi requested. He holds a brush dripping wet with ink, suspended in mid air. His looks clearly says that he have no idea what he has gotten into.

"Hai, Sensei, a few instructions would be greatly appreciated" Sasakibe seconded, the vice captain of First Squad. He is a lightly tanned man with a short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache. He is a rare sight to hang around with the other lieutenants of Gotei 13.

Byakuya swept his gaze off from the paper he is working on. With narrowed eyes he said frostily, "Captain and not Sensei is the correct honorific". His words were flying daggers towards Hisagi and Sasakibe.

"Bya-kun! This is an artistic class, didn't you say so? Sensei is the one who is in charge of a class. Captain is for the military" Yachiru interjected in a no-nonsense manner. She lies on her belly atop the mat on the floor. Her hands are busily doodling with shapes and whatnots on the paper.

The Frost Prince hates his words taken out of context. His eyes fleetingly flash with fire. Yachiru is such a lucky girl. If she had been a little older than she is, Byakuya might have swatted her like a little fly. _Zaraki, you shall pay dearly_. Byakuya's thoughts shifted on Zaraki instead.

"Ah-uhm…Hisagi-san, let me help you." Renji offered the other man before things blow out of proportion to the rather awkward situation.

"Awww, Renji. We did not know you have some decent bloods running in your veins" Ikaku muttered. He is seated beside Hisagi. Just like the rest of the group, he is fidgeting with the brush in his fingers, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, right." Yumichika laugh quietly in affirmation of Ikaku's taunt. "You know calligraphy?" the narcissist's words were more of a tease rather than a question.

"You did not know?" the other half of shared third seat of 13th Squad chimes in. "Captain Ukitake mentioned that Renji's also capable of performing tea ceremony" Sentaro finished off his sentence with a light chortle.

"You mean, I'm not the only one that can perform tea ceremony?" Sasakibe butted in. "Soutaichou told me that, I, alone, amongst the fukutaichous is capable of doing such feat." he almost choked on his words. The 1st Squad vice captain is quite disappointed upon learning that Renji shared the same skill.

"Do you want me to re-program Renji's tea ceremony ability so you can be alone in that field? The Shinigami Research and Development Institute can definitely help you to achieve that" Nemu put forward her division's services to the distressed Sasakibe.

"As if I'd let you touch me!" Renji off-handedly remarked versus the robotic lieutenant of 12th Squad.

"Dare me" Nemu challenged the red-head.

"But altering the mind using technology can damage the overall state of anyone!" Isane protested at the ludicrous idea of Nemu.

The whispering inside the room had turned into a full conversation. The conversation turned into a debate. The debate mixed in with laughter and objection. The whole picture turned into rowdiness. A picture that is so unsightly for Byakuya's taste. His left eye twitches. He cannot tolerate anyone breaking his basic rule.

"SHUT UP!" Byakuya's deep voice rolled all over the closed room. His reiatsu flickered to another height, a dangerous level indeed.

"Bya-kun, don't yell" chided the little pink-haired trouble at the captain of 6th Division. "You said act like in a library." she continued.

"Yachiru, better share your thoughts to your _uncouth _classmates" Byakuya stressed the word_ uncouth_ to describe the group huddled inside his Calligraphy Class. He drew a deep breath. _Don't push me_,_ idiots_; there is a resolved in his thoughts.

"Okay… but Bya-kun, next time as if in the library, say 'Silence!' "she innocently scolded the dark-haired powerful heir of the Kuchiki's. This is the second time Byakuya was reprimanded by the little girl.

Byakuya bites the inside of his cheek and for the first time he wished Zaraki is here for the sole purpose of absorbing all of his frustration. _If this candy-terror is good for giving advices, then why is Zaraki remained vulgar and uncivilized?_ His attention is now divided between the quiet implementation of his art and keeping his patience in check for the intruders.

"Abarai" his trademark death glare in full display to everyone in the room. "Teach them the basic technique" Byakuya commanded Renji with a make-them-understand-or-you-are-dead tone. After which, he quietly slid back to his calligraphy.

"Yes, Taichou." Renji responded with a nod to his Captain.

"Sensei not Taichou!" Yachiru shrieked to Renji.

Renji glared at the little girl.

"Whatever" he casually said when he noticed that Byakuya's no longer paying attention to them. Drawing a deep breath, he picks up the fude and began reciting the basic instructions.

"First" Renji started, "is to hold your pen at a fixed angle. Mostly, the tip of the brush points diagonally away from you, approximately 30-60 degrees." he paused to look at the eager faces around. "Make sure your washi is properly laid out and unmoving" he reminded before continuing.

"Second, lead your fude gently across the washi" Renji simulated his words into action as everyone watched. He may not have the same polished hand execution as Byakuya does but decent enough for everyone to see that he already developed some of the skills. "Remember to use very little pressure with your hand barely touching the surface. Do not lean heavily on your hand, wrist, and forearm or elbow to avoid sputter or blot."

"Third" the Sixth's vice-captain momentarily pause to exercise his head and shoulders. After a few side to side head movement, he continued. "Draw vertical, horizontal or diagonal lines parallel with each other. Be careful with the curves. Make sure your fude do not turn around as you write. It should always point in the same direction."

"Wow! This is very interesting" Hisagi smilingly noted. He begins to mimic Renji's demonstration. Ikaku watched with amazement as Hisagi began unlocking his hidden potential. However, Hisagi realized it is not easy as it looks.

Likewise, the rest of the group discovered the subtle complexity of calligraphy as they begin working on it too.

Renji sustained his earlier instructions "Always create a baseline to give regularity to the script. Think of it as a safe haven you always return to." He shifted his weight on the mat. "When you form curves and lines, do not forget the waistline which should be above the baseline. For better control of the longer characters, maintain an ascending and descending reference line. The script should sit beautifully between waist and base."

Everyone remains quiet and focus. From the looks of it, Renji's instructions had sunk in. Well, until Ikaku stopped from what he is doing. He gawked at Hisagi's work. Hisagi was all smiles. So proud of what he had accomplished.

"Tsk! You've got a masterpiece there, Hisagi!"Ikaku grabbed the washi and held it upright.

Yumichika crawled from the other side to have a better look at what Ikaku is holding. He gasped with delight when he caught glimpse of Hisagi's work of art.

Sasakibe joined the duo. "Whoah!" was all he could say. He coupled it with a wolf-whistle.

Seeing the delightful faces of the other men, Sentaro became so curious that he went on all fours from the other side of the room towards the quartet. "You're magnificent, Hisagi!" he exclaimed.

Nemu and Isane move over near the commotion. Their faces displayed disgust.

"The waistline is too small" a not-so-impressed Nemu commented.

"Curves are quite disproportionate" Isane monotonously remarked.

_Waistline's too small. Curves are disproportionate. Men delighted. Ladies are unimpressed. What? Why? _Renji could no longer contain his curiosity. He joined the band. His jaw dropped. His eyes popped out from their sockets. He immediately wrestled the washi away from Ikaku. "Dammit! Hisagi! You're supposed to copy _that_ scroll!" his finger pointed at the scroll hanging at the foot of the room, directly opposite direction from where Byakuya was seated.

"Bastard! You did not say anything about copying any scroll!" Hisagi practically yelled back.

"Scroll? You mean that one?" Sentaro stupidly repeated what Renji has just pointed out.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Exactly"

Everyone quickly retreated to their original places to retrieve each of their washi. But was not quick enough. Byakuya had already gathered all the washi and saw the content. Everything illustrated is nothing but blasphemy for his beloved calligraphy.

Byakuya's face was flushed with the deepest scarlet tint. His aura is full of murderous intent. He no longer wears an expressionless mask but of a vision of an angry tiger- - a vicious and very, very angry tiger. He is an apparition of fangs and claws.

Ikaku's washi was drawn with vertical and diagonal lines of very poor semblance with Zaraki's battle form, complete with an unsheathed sword. In whatever way, his work only stated that he is perfectly fitted with Squad 11 - - Band of No Talent.

Yumichika was filled with flowing curves and strategically placed discontinued spheres. Overall, it is a reminder of the human world's emblem of certain whatchamacallit ladies pageantry. If there is anywhere he deserves to be, it is with Squad 11 - - a group of anomalous misfits with equally confused minds, identities and genders.

Sasakibe's art resulted in forms of ascending and descending lines. It is an outline of a city escape, an adoration he developed over missions to the human world. It is a direct insult to Byakuya's traditional preference. If there's anything else Sasakibe's talent deserves at all, it is to be incinerated by Ryūjin Jakka. Nothing else.

Hisagi's art work stood prominently amongst the rest. It caught the men's attention, garnered criticism from the ladies and acquired Byakuya's full rage.

Hisagi's masterpiece was complete with everything Renji had instructed - - lines, baselines, curves and waistline. This tragically resulted to a silhouette of a woman with a tiny waist and big bosom whose arms seems to reach top of a vertical pole put up from a platform. Further scrutiny will lead one to infer perfect illustration of Rangiku performing a pole dance. For Byakuya, Hisagi's lewd talent only deserved one award. That is, a posthumous award!

"Senbonsakura Kageyoshi" and all hell broke loose.

'

* * *

**At Squad 4 Infirmary**

"How are you senpai?" The blond vice-captain of 3rd Squad greeted the newly awaken Hisagi. A mischievous gleam is reflected in his blue eyes accompanied by a barely there smile on his lips.

"What the hell?" Hisagi blurted upon seeing his bandage-wrapped left arm. He seemed not to care about Kira who is seated at the foot of his bed nor the presence of other shinigamis inside the room.

"Hey, ass-wipe! Lower your voice! You're giving me a headache!" the cue-ball head Ikaku piped up. Like Hisagi, he also lies on an adjacent bed, with his arms and chest in bandages.

"Oi… Ikaku, it is your arms and chest in bandages. What does it have to do with your head to ache?" Yumichika teased his bestfriend. Likewise, bandages adorned his right leg. He is propped upright in his bed located near the room's only window.

"1…2…3..." Hisagi counted. There were three of them confined in bed. He recalled the events earlier. "Where are the rest?" obviously referring to the rest of his classmates at the ill-fated Calligraphy class.

"Yachiru's with Zaraki-taichou. She escaped before senbonsakura was released. Sentaro, Nemu and Isane were only slightly hurt thus given clearance to go home by medics." Renji spoke. He stood by the foot of Ikaku's bed. "Sasakibe went back to his squad. He mysteriously escaped unscathed. Must be beginner's luck at dodging senbonsakura" he continued with a chuckle.

"And how come you are standing there without any gash at all? Hisagi's index finger aimed at Renji.

"Well, Kuchiki Taichou went for your necks" the red-head pointed his index, middle and ring finger simultaneously to the three men wrapped in bandages, "and not mine". He grinned.

"You bastard!" Hisagi exclaimed. "This was not the intended result!" he annoying glanced around the bandages that wrapped his arms and upper torso.

"It is your fault for not paying attention to the instruction" Renji yelled back.

"Quit yelling, you simpletons. Would you want Unohana Taichou to hear this commotion?" Kira intervened between the two hot-heads.

Silence permeated in the room. The simple mention of 4th Squad's captain name is enough to barricade a burst dam. A minute or two passed. The five quietly glanced at each other. Another moment passed by. Out of the blue, all of them exploded into uncontrollable laughter. Their laughter echoed all over the room and spilled onto the hallways.

"Okay, that is enough" Yumichika finally said. He was in a fetal position on his bed and hands clasped to his belly from pained laughter. He pushed himself back to a sitting position. Wiping the tears from his mirth-filled eyes he continued, "might be different result for us, but wasn't the intention successfully carried out?"

"The end justifies the means, eh?" Hisagi said at last after the laughter subsided.

'

* * *

**Outside of the Infirmary Room.**

Retsu quietly stood beside the grinning Shunshui. The two captains amusingly glanced at each other as they quietly walked away from the room filled with hysterically laughing seated officers.

"All work and no play, Byakuya must learn from these boys' way" Shunshui rhymed softly as he politely tipped his sakkat before Retsu. He broke into shunpo afterwards.

Retsu let a faint smile escaped from her lips after Shunsui left. "Boys will be boys" she muttered.

'

* * *

**At the Kuchiki Manor.**

"Master Kuchiki Byakuya, the funds were released to the Gotei 13's Finance Management team as instructed " the Kuchiki family accountant formally informed the stately heir standing before him.

Byakuya briefly nodded at the silver-haired man and gestured for him to leave. The elderly man backed away slowly from his kneeling position before he stood up to leave the room. Then closed the door gently behind him.

Alone in his study room, Byakuya walked over to a sliding door that opens up into a small private tropical garden. The sight of the well manicured lawn is a beauty to behold but Byakuya's gazing without actually seeing. His mind is busy with other thoughts.

He does not mind the financial dent, if there was any at all, payment of Squad 11's facility rebuild per yesterday's event neither today's payment for the destruction of Squad 6's Arts and Science building.

The icy noble is more concerned with the patience-testing circumstances. _Was it only coincidence?_ He quizzically thought. _The first three days was more of a game of cat-and-mouse-on-the-ground chase. The crowd was the perfect backdrop. _A bigger suspicion was forming in his brain_. Was today's incident had nothing to do with it? Was it an isolated case?"_

He sighed deeply and audibly. A rare emotional luxury he rewards to himself when alone. Byakuya turned around and left the confines of his home-office. He wants to retire early for the day, in the seclusion of his sleeping chamber. Somehow, his instinct says that things are not far from over.

'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Byakuya's a well-seasoned combatant with gift of battle analysis. He already started to discern the mechanics of the battle front so to avoid the plot from being discovered, a tactical shift is needed.


End file.
